


Irresistible

by writtenbyaslytherin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rope Bondage, Small Fandom, Tagging sucks, i love the enemies to lovers trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: Several months have past since Sledge's destruction and time turned back to normal...ish. Heckyl returned in time to save his home planet and found all those centuries that he had been gone, he no longer fit it. There was no place for him in that world anymore. Roaming the stars he comes to the realization that he doesn't belong anywhere save for the Earth. Images of the Black Ranger haunt his memory. There was something about the smug brat that he could not shake. He needed to get back and see him one last time. If only to explore these new found feelings.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read... I'm sorry about that. Title and inspiration from Irresistible by Fall Out Boys.  
Fills prompts Exhibitionism & Light Bondage

Heckyl closed his eyes and tipped his head back in the moonlight. He had been back on Earth for only a few months and he found great comfort in the moonlight. After spending so many centuries among the stars, his home planet no longer felt like home. The stars did not even feel like home anymore. To his own surprise Earth felt like a closer match to what he had been searching for. And the Rangers… they were comforting. Unlike the monsters under his command they did not fear him. They wanted him around save for one. The Black Ranger.

All of them seemed to welcome his presence back on Amber Beach. Tyler and Shelby especially enjoyed taking him all over the city. Showing him the small joys he missed on his “last day alive.” The best of these sights had been the forest where he now stood. Heckyl came to explore the forest when ever he found a free moment from the surprisingly busy everyday life he now found himself in. His frequent explorations resulted in the discovery of a small hidden clearing complete with a waterfall.

This is freedom, Heckyl thought stretching out on the bank dipping his feet in the cool water.

“What are you doing here?” a bitter voice called out from the trees.

Heckyl bolted up from his position, a ball of blue lightning already crackling in his hand. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and talked towards Heckyl. The blue eyed alien was no stranger to aggression and the Black Ranger had aggression written all over his face.

“I’m currently relaxing with my feet in the pool,” Heckyl snapped rolling back to his previous position.

“You know what I mean Heckyl. What are you doing back on Earth?”

“That is none of your concern Black Ranger.”

“Oh but it is. You see unlike everyone else I don’t trust you. You may have helped to save the world but that doesn’t erase all the shit you’ve done before.”

“I know,” Heckyl muttered closing his eyes. His past actions may have been made with good intentions, but everyone knows what the road to Hell is paved with.

“So I’ll ask you again, what are you doing here?”

Realizing that the Ranger wasn’t going away anytime soon, Heckyl stood to face his teammate and possible opponent. “Why are you so upset that I’m here?” he deflected. “You seem to be the only one who wants me gone.”

“You are a villain and a villain has no place among the Power Rangers,” Chase growled coming within inches of the blue eyed alien.

Heckyl held his place and studied the Ranger. His mud brown eyes had darkened with something other than the rage he was so desperate to portray. Confusion, irritation and … lust? Suddenly it hit him with the full force of a comet. Chase wasn’t angry with Heckly so much as he was with himself. He had a thing for the villain-turned-hero. An attraction he wasn’t prepared to deal with.

“Ah I see what the problem is.” Heckyl grinned.

“And what is that?”

“You like me. Far more than you think you should.”

Chase kept silent, refusing to break eye contact or acknowledge Heckyl’s statement.

“Yes that’s it exactly. What is it you would like to do with me Black Ranger hmm?” Heckyl’s voice dropped to a tone Chase had never heard before. “You’re so upset with my existence but it’s just an act. You’re not vengeful or as dark as the energem around your neck. I know exactly what you want?”

“And what is it I want?” Chase snapped grabbing a hold of Heckyl’s shirt, frustration fueling his every move. Yes frustration is good, Chase thought trying to submerge the memories of his fantasies. I can hold onto frustration. He’s getting too damn close to the truth.

“Me,” Heckyl grinned. “In every way imaginable.”

Chase was momentarily stunned. How in the hell? No way could he have known. “Tsk, you think way too highly of yourself,” Chase snarled shoving Heckyl back. His voice resonated within Chase sending a shiver down his spine that resonated in his hips. It was a voice that beckoned him to reveal his little secret to Heckyl. How ever since the day he met him in the cafe Chase wanted nothing more than to rip those pompous steampunk clothes off the slender man and taste every inch of him. Each night his dreams were plagued with visions of the two locked in sweat soaked battle for dominance all resulting in Heckyl screaming out his name for more. The dreams tormented him. Showing him things that could never happen. Certainly not when Heckyl was a villain. Even now with his blue eyed tormentor standing in front of him could Chase make his fantasies a reality. He had no idea if Heckyl was even interested in men let alone Chase.

Heckyl stumbled back catching himself just before he fell into the water. “And you dear Ranger are in denial. What are you afraid of? It can’t be me can it?”

“I’m not afraid of anything, especially not you.”

“Then what? Is it because I’m male? I’ve noticed that some humans seem to be rather adimant that it is crime to be attracted to someone of the same sex. My planet no one cared. Is that what bothers you?” Heckyl questioned as he stalked towards Chase.

Chase couldn’t help but take a step back. The look of determination blazed across Heckyl’s face. If I don’t shut up, he thought letting his line of thinking drift away. “Shut up,” he muttered.

“No that doesn’t seem to be the issue,” Heckyl snickered. “Perhaps,” he grinned backing Chase up against a nearby tree, “you still see me as a villain. And no hero could ever be with a villain.” Placing one hand on the man’s chest he held him in place as he loosely wrapped his fingers around his neck.

The warmth radiating off of Heckyl was surprising. Chase had expected the blue haired man to be as frigid as his personality. Truth was, Chase had no idea what to expect. He had never been this close to the man he desired so much. Especially since his split with Snide. Maybe if he gave Heckyl a chance… No. He didn’t trust him. Even if the others did. There was too much at stake if he ever went back to his dastardly ways. Particularly when the mere sight of Heckyl sent his head and libido into overdrive.

“It’s a shame really,” Heckyl commented off handedly.

“What is?”

“If you want me all you have to do is ask. Your affections would be reciprocated in full,” Hecky whispered closing the space between them.

Heckyl shoved his leg between Chase's thighs giving a physical example of just how easily Chase could have him. No longer were the fantasies just out of reach. Instead the object of his affection was here, pinning him against a tree admitting he wanted him just as much.

Not wanting to waste time, Chase grabbed Heckyl and spun him around slamming him against the tree. He crashed his mouth on Heckyl’s, desperate to see if he meant what he said or if he was tormenting him. Heckyl matched Chase’s passion, opening his mouth to let the man explore. The kiss was electrifying to say the least. Each fighting for dominance as their tongues danced. Heckyl’s hands dropped to his lover’s waist, pulling him closer. Chase’s hips bucked involuntarily against Heckyl’s. Breathless Chase reluctantly pulled away staring deep into those glassy blue eyes he had come to adore, questioning. Was this really what Heckyul wanted? If not then he would leave. Broken hearted and all. But he had to be sure. He had to hear Heckyl say it out loud.

“Chase,” Heckyl moaned.

God how he loved the sound of his name coming from the alien’s mouth.l That soft seductive tone radiating from what Chase hoped was a desire that matched his own.

“Don’t stop, I want this. I want you,” Heckyl admitted. “I have from the start and trust me when I say you are a prize worth waiting for.”

That was it. All Chase needed to hear to shatter any reservations he once had. Acting on instinct alone, Chase ripped his belt off of his jeans and quickly bound Heckyl’s wrists together.

Heckyl watched Chase with excitement. The Ranger knew if Heckyl wanted to break the leather binding he could do so easily. But the thought of being tied down and at Chase’s mercy was exhilarating. He wasn’t lying when he told Chase he wanted him in every way imaginable. Truth be told there was not a day that went by where he hadn’t thought of Chase. Above him, below him, the taste of his skin or the way he smelled of cinnamon and if he tasted as delicious as he looked. Chase was irresistible. And the smug bastard knew it.

“Don’t move,” Chase ordered dropping to his knees in front of his new lover.

Heckyl only nodded watching Chase teasingly unlatch the button to his jeans and slowly slid them down his legs. Chase’s fingers trailed down the sides of his legs as he pulled the useless garment off sending tingles of electricity through his body.

Either the alien did not believe in underwear or just didn’t like them. No matter which, Chase liked it. Less to take off. He found that the aliens biology was identical to a human. At least as far as he could tell. Free from the confines of the jeans Heckyl’s cock stood at full attention in front of him. HE was longer than Chase imagined. All positives in Chase’s mind. Grasping Heckyl’s thighs he kissed up from his knees to his hips alternating between kisses and nips. The sharp hiss of his lovers breath as he sucked air through his teeth told Chase what he was doing was working. Glancing up from his kneeling position his eyes locked with Heckyl’s. Testing the boundaries, Chase tentatively licked up Heckyl’s cock.

“Holy shit,” Heckyl breathed dropping his head back against the tree. It excited him when Chase looked up at him with those big puppy dog eyes and his cock hovering just over his lips. It was so indecent. So irresistible.

“You know this isn’t very fair,” Heckyl commented looking up at Chase. The Black Ranger tossed him roughly on the ground climbing on top of him and pinning his hands above his head.

“What do you know of fair Heckyl?” Chase snapped.

“Well considering the fact that I am tied up and mostly naked and you are still dressed. I would call that unfair. Unless you intend on leaving me here. However I believe you would be frustrated in doing so,” Heckyl smirked.

“Don’t tempt me,” Chase growled again.

“Oh but I want to. The question is, what do you want Black Ranger? I’ve already told you what I want.”

“Chase,” he snapped. “My name is Chase. And I want to know why you came back. After everything. Why?”

Heckyl tipped his head to the side contemplating his answer. How much did he truly want to reveal. Clearly Chase Randall wanted him. Now. But later? When all was said and done would Chase reciprocate the feelings that had been tormenting him since the first moment he laid his eyes on the human. Centuries ago, Heckyl lost everything and got it back. Yet, he no longer felt fit in the planet he saved. He did not belong in a world that was moving on without him. Wrapped in Chase’s arm, even violently, he felt more at home than anywhere in the galaxy.

“If I tell you, you cannot laugh.”

Chase eyed him cooly. “Alright.”

“You,” he muttered.

“What?”

“I came back for you.”

The realization hit Chase like a train traveling at full speed. “You came back for this?” he demanded thrusting his hips against the slender man, disappointed in the answer. “You traveled light years on the off chance that maybe you could get laid?”

Heckyl groaned instinctively wrapping his legs around Chase. “Yes and no to the first question and I would not put it that way to your second one.”

“Explain.”

“Yes I came back for this right now but-”

“You came back just for sex. Some fucking booty call?” Chase yelled horrified. “Was there no one else you could find on the planet you kept talking about who was willing to shag? Of all the arrogant-”

“Would you shut up?” Heckyl hissed bucking his hips throwing Chase towards him. The alien caught him crashing his lips against the raving man. The fight was on. Chase trying to pull way and Heckyl trying to keep him close. He meant what he said, but not in the way that Chase understood it. Managing to gain the upper hand, Heckyl wrapped himself around Chase and pulled him down on top of him. Despite the Rangers best effort, he was still no match for the brute strength Heckyl possessed. Unable to get up or roll over and risk taking Heckyl with him he resigned to his embrace. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself, letting the sound of his heart beating to lessen in his ears to hear what more Heckyl had to say.

“Shut up and listen you idiot,” Heckyl hissed tightening his vice like grip. Taking a few death breaths he whispered into Chase’s ear. Here goes nothing, he thought. “I came back here for you moron. Not just a quick fuck but you. In all of your random, bouncy stupidity I could not stop thinking of you. My planet is saved and I am free. I wanted to spend my freedom with you. I’ve come to the realization that I… well lets just say that I have feelings centered around you that go beyond physical. Is that so hard to believe?”

Chase’s eyes widened in shock. Does he really mean that?” he thought. Slowly Chase pulled himself up to look at Heckyl. Really look at him. There was no malice in his eyes. And if he were being perfectly honest, Chase would say that he looked scared. As if the thought of him getting up and running away would shatter his heart all over again. What surprised Chase the most was that he actually believed him. Heckyl had spoken the truth. And now it was Chase’s turn.

Unable to think of just the right words to say, Chase did what he did best. Follow his instincts. Leaning down Case tentatively brushed his lips against Heckyl’s. After that striking confession Chase wanted to devour him. But if he moved too quickly then Heckyl might run away. And that was the last thing he wanted.

Heckyl smiled. Typical Chase. No words, just actions. Actions that he fully intended on indulging in to the fullest. Opening his mouth just slightly provided Chase with just the opportunity he was hoping for. Breaking the kiss just long enough to grab Heckyl’s bound hands, he pulled them above his head and pinned them to the ground. Flashing Heckyl a devilish grin he yanked the black t-shirt off his lovers chest and bunched up around his hands.

“I’m glad you came back,” he grinned making short work of his own shirt, tossing it to the side with the rest of Heckyl’s clothing. “And after hearing that, now I can do this.”

“Do wha-” Heckyl gasped as Chase bit down on the sensitive flesh between his neck and shoulder. The mix of pain and pleasure coursed through his body resonating in his hardening cock. Indecent whimpers escaped his throat as Chase made his way down his chest.

Chase eyed the two buds with curiosity. The way Heckyl reacted to being tied up gave him an idea. Using the tip of his tongue he teased his lovers nipple to hardness. Just as Heckyl was gasping under the pleasure Chase but down on the sensitive flesh giving rise to the sexiest moan he ever heard.

"Oh fuck Chase," Heckyl moaned gasping for air.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing," Chase grinned undoing his pants.

"Off," Heckyl ordered.

"What?" Chase stopped cold.

"Pants off," Heckyl blushed. If he was going to be completely naked then so was Chase. Heckyl was a lot of things but a two bit slut who lay naked while his one night stand partner was still clothed was not one of them. If tonight was all he was going to get with Chase then he was going to make the most of it.

Chase smiled understanding what Heckyl wanted and slipped the remainder of his clothes in a pile. When he left tonight Tyler handed him a small plastic bottle with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. He hadn't given it a second thought at the time. That is until Heckyl had pinned him against a tree. He wasn't sure if he wanted to smack the Red Ranger or send him a fruit basket. The smug bastard with his preplanning.

Slicking up his fingers with the lube he slid a finger into Heckyl. The alien was tight. If Chase were a horrible person he would have taken Heckyl right then and there. But Chase was not that type of person. Entering him without preparing him would not only cause excruciating pain to his lover but could seriously hurt him. Something Chase was not willing to do.

Heckyl writhed under Case's expert fingers as they slid in and out scissoring him with each motion.

"Chase," Heckyl whimpered, "please."

Happy to oblige, Chase lined his throbbing cock up with Heckyl's entrance. He eased himself in not wanting to hurt his lover even after stretching him.

Heckyl arched his back as the sudden fullness of Chase inside him.

Breathless and exhausted Chase collapsed on Heckyl. Both males slick with sweat smiled as they caught their breath. Glancing up, Chase made quick work of untying Heckyl's hands placing a gentle kiss on each wrist.

"Might I make a suggestion?" he asked.

"Of course," Heckyl whispered. Here it was the, 'that was fun but never again' speech he had been preparing himself for. But just because he knew it was coming didn't make it any less painful.

"Next time we do this, why don't we go to my place. Trust me my bed is much more comfortable than the ground."

"Next time?" Heckyl asked astounded. "You mean, you want to do this again?"

"Of course idiot. Now that you're back I have no intention of letting you go again," Chase smiled pulling him closer.

Heckyl couldn't help but grin like the idiot Chase said he was. Chase wanted to be with him. It was no longer a fantasy, this was real. And Heckyl could not have been happier with his decision to return to Earth.

"You know it's almost dawn. How about I treat you to breakfast?" he asked.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me out on a date," Chase grinned.


End file.
